


The First Time Around

by Dokuhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, First Dates, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Super innocent romantic stuff right here, Teen Romance, Texting, They're 12 and they're stupid and I love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: It starts the first year of junior high, in the hallway by the water fountain.orThe first year of Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi's relationship.





	The First Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> *pulls up a chair, sits backwards on it* 
> 
> Aight. So. 
> 
> I started writing this...three years ago? Maybe? The intention had always been to write out the whole thing and then post it increments. But then life happened, and I got stuck, and it sat there. Now I'm a little over a year behind on HQ so some stuff is definitely not canon accurate anymore, but it's fanfic and my own little Volleyball Queers universe so I don't give a shit. (So yeah, for reference, same universe as The Pajama Pants Debacle and Jackhammer.) At this point I figured "fuck it, I'll post what I have - in increments - and hope that it's enough of a buffer for me to get motivated and finish." It's gonna be long, but hopefully it won't suck. 
> 
> Please keep in mind - Suga and Daichi are 12- to 13-years-old here, so they're not exactly how we know them right now as two 18-year-olds. Plus since they're kids, they say and do a lot of dumb shit and you might wanna cringe a little - but that's good. We all gotta remember that feeling sometimes. It's 100% innocent...but they're idiots. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Daichi had always kind of prided himself on having a strong sense of self. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was just an innate personality trait, something genetic from having parents that exuded confidence and charisma, or even something that just came from being the second son in a family of four boys with the same attitude. Either way, he never really had a moment when he doubted himself or questioned his beliefs. Sawamura Daichi was who he was and that was all there was to it, and he was perfectly cool with that. 

Of course that didn’t mean everyone around him felt the same way. 

“Hey. First year.” 

Daichi cringed the minute he heard the captain’s voice. Yeah, he got it, he  _ was _ a first year and a newbie to the team so he wasn’t going to get the utmost respect, but he was the  _ only _ one on the team the captain didn’t address by name. He was barely a month into the start of junior high and a third year already had it in for him, great. 

The captain didn’t even wait for him to answer before continuing, “Go fill up the water bottles.” 

“Yes, Captain.” He wanted to comment that their manager was supposed to fill up the water bottles, or at least help him with carrying them, but he knew he would be wasting his breath. So instead, he grabbed the milk crate filled with the team’s empty bottles and made his way out of the gym as fantasies about telling the captain off played in his head. 

When the coach had told them they were going to play a practice game at Nagamushi Junior High, Daichi had been kind of excited. Sure the first years were probably going to be benched the entire time, but at least he would get to watch. He was curious to see just how different junior high volleyball was compared to the games he played in elementary school, but then he had been kicked out almost immediately. So lame. 

He kicked the gym door closed behind him as he walked into the hallway, trying to remember where he last saw a water fountain. It was early Saturday morning, and nobody seemed to be wandering the halls so asking somebody was out of the question. He wandered down the corridor and turned a corner on a whim. 

And before him stood the most beautiful boy he’d ever laid his eyes on. 

As part of his strong sense of self (or whatever, because that sounded so cheesy) Daichi knew a lot of things about himself at an early age. One of those many, many things included the undeniable fact that he was flagrantly, unapologetically gay. He’d known it since before he knew there was a such a word or that not everybody felt the same way he did. He’d known it from the time he was five-years-old and decided that he was going to marry the boy he’d met in the sandbox at the park. It was just an honest to god fact about himself and he was a-okay with it.

Of course, he was only 12-years-old and hadn’t had more than a puppy love crush that would flitter away in an instant. Elementary school boys were gross in the long run, and he’d only just started junior high so he hadn’t had a chance to meet anybody outside of his class or the volleyball club. 

But the minute he saw this boy, it was like everything changed. His knees went a little weak and his heart pitter-pattered in his chest. 

His hair was light and shined almost like silver, even under the ugly fluorescent lighting. He was just a bit taller than Daichi, but his body was more lithe and his skin paler. His volleyball uniform kind of hung on him, but it was obvious he still had time to grow into it. What caught Daichi’s eye the most, though, was his soft features and the birthmark under his eye. 

Oh god, he was in  _ love _ . 

The other boy was standing by one of the water fountains, filling up a water bottle. He had a similar crate next to his feet and hadn’t seem to take any notice that he wasn’t alone. 

Daichi cleared his throat to get his attention. 

The boy turned around, then smiled sheepishly (and oh, gosh, he had  _ braces _ and that just made him even cuter for some reason), “Hey, sorry, I’ll be done in a bit. This is the last one.” 

“It’s-it’s fine. I just didn’t want to surprise you,” Daichi swallowed, “are you on the volleyball team?” 

“Yeah, I’m just a first year though, so I’m not playing today. What about you?”    
  
“Yeah...my captain doesn’t like me so I probably won’t get to play at all. Um...what’s your name? I mean...I’m Sawamura.” 

“I’m Sugawara.” 

Sugawara. The  _ angel  _ had a  _ name _ . Daichi felt so dumb for feeling all goopy in his stomach over something as simple as a name, but this cute guy was actually talking to him and told him his name and their family names sounded so good next to each other.

“Your team doesn’t have a manager too?” 

“Huh? What?” 

Sugawara laughed, and Daichi’s face went warm. One because he was embarrassed for making a fool out of himself for not paying attention, and two because that laugh? It sounded as beautiful as he looked. “You’re filling the water bottles. Our team doesn’t have a manager so the first years take turns doing it.” 

Daichi sighed and placed his crate down, “No, I wish. Since Captain Douchecanoe has it in for me, I’m basically stuck doing all of the grunt work during practice games. It’s so dumb.” 

“He can’t hate you that much.” 

“Oh no, he does. He won’t even call me by name and would probably kick me out if he could convince the coach.” He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, bending his knees and draping his arms over them. He rolled his eyes and snorted, “I think he figured out that I like guys and now he’s afraid that I’m going to hit on him or something.” 

“You’re kidding!” And there it was, the saying that could go either one of two ways, either Sugawara would be just as disgusted or, “A third year is afraid of a little first year putting the moves on him? What a dork!” 

Daichi’s shoulders relaxed and he laughed, grateful for the reaction, “I know right! He’s such a dweeb too, like he’s all gangly and his face looks all pinched up,” he put his hands on his cheeks in mock shock, “but no, obviously I’m attracted to him because he’s older and mature. Obviously.” 

Sugawara snickered and closed up the water bottle, putting it down with the rest before sitting next to Daichi, “That really stinks though. Did you talk to the coach about it?”    
  
“Nah, why bother? He’ll probably tell my parents and I don’t want them to know.” 

“Oh, okay. What position do you usually play?”   
  
“I played middle blocker for a little while in grade school, but last year I moved to wing spiker. What about you?” 

“Setter!” 

“Cool! Maybe we can practice together sometime.”    
  
“Yeah!” Sugawara grinned and even with the metal on his teeth, it was like his smile lit up the room. It was warm and welcoming, and brought that goopy feeling back to the pit of Daichi’s stomach. He wished he could hold onto that feeling forever and ever. “I’d like that a lot.” 

“Me too.” 

They sat there in silence for just a moment. Daichi debated getting up to fill the water bottles, like he was supposed to. Sugawara folded his legs and played with his shoelaces. It probably should have felt awkward and stilted, and maybe in some ways it did. But neither one of them seemed to feel an immediate need to fill the silence.

After a while Sugawara cleared his throat, “So...um...you like other guys? I mean, like, the way guys like girls?” 

Daichi shrugged, “Yeah, I do. Girls are kind of gross. I dunno, they’re good to have as friends but I don’t like thinking about holding their hands or kissing them or anything. I mean...yeah. I like guys.” He bit his lip and ventured, “What about you?” 

There was a pause, and for a second the atmosphere felt a little thick,but then Sugawara shrugged as well. “I dunno.” 

“You don’t?”    


“It’s like...if someone is nice to me, I guess I could kind of like them? I mean, I don’t think about kissing a lot. Maybe sometimes I wanna talk to them more or something, but, I just, I dunno...I guess I just never thought about it like if they were a boy or a girl? I just like nice people.” 

“Oh.” Daichi felt his face get a little warm and he looked away, “Do you think, maybe, you think I’m a nice person? Like, even just a little bit?” 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Sugawara answered quietly. 

“And, um, do you think maybe, we can hang out sometime? Not for like a practice game or volleyball or just to play video games, but, um...you know...we could hang out like, um…” 

“Like a date?” 

Daichi felt his face go beet red, but he nodded, “Y-yeah, like a date. W-w-will you go on a date with me, Sugawara-kun?” 

Sugawara made a noise and probably nodded, but then he realized Daichi wasn’t looking at him. “Y-yeah, I would like that a lot...Sawamura-kun,” he cleared his throat and started to stand, “I, uh, I have to bring the water bottles back. Can I...can I get your contact information when we both get back to the gym?” 

“I can do that. Definitely. Totally. Absolutely.” 

“Great,” Sugawara smiled at him, shyly this time, and his eyes brightened with a mix of excitement and joy, “I can’t wait.” He got up onto his feet and picked up the crate of water bottles, “I’ll...I’ll talk to you then,” he rushed out before scurrying away. 

In that short span of time, nothing else mattered to Daichi. So what if he didn’t get to play in some stupid practice game or that his asshole captain had it in for him? Because of all those stupid circumstances and annoyances, Daichi had met Sugawara. And now he was going to go on his first date. 

Daichi sat there for a second, contemplating all of this before letting out a loud whoop and kicking his feet. A date! An actual, honest to god date! He couldn’t even believe it, but it was actually going to happen. The first boy he ever actually asked out, and he said yes! This was the best day of his life. 


End file.
